1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a substrate attachment device of a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The market of flat panel displays used as media between users and information is increasing with the development of information technology. Hence, the use of flat panel displays, such as an organic light emitting display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display, and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing.
Out of the above flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display, the liquid crystal display, and the electrophoretic display may be used as a flexible display by adding flexibility to them. Hence, in the flat panel displays, various studies including a method for displaying an image on a display panel, which is formed in the form of a curved surface, are being continuously carried out.
The method for displaying the image on the display panel after the display panel is formed in the form of the curved surface is substantially the same as a method used in an existing flat panel display. Only, the method for displaying the image on the curved display panel is different from the existing method in that a substrate may be formed of metal, plastic, etc. instead of glass.
However, there is no lamination equipment for attaching a curved cover substrate to the display panel so as to manufacture the curved display panel in a related art. Thus, in the related art, the curved cover substrate was attached to the display panel using a roller-to-stage manner used to manufacture a flat display panel.
However, when the curved cover substrate is attached to the display panel using the related art equipment, bubbles are generated between the display panel and the curved cover substrate. Even when a defoamation process is performed on the bubbles generated between the display panel and the curved cover substrate, the bubbles are not easily removed. Thus, a method for solving the problem is required.